Saving Gravity
by Together with the Sundown
Summary: Roxas's wife has abandoned him with nothing more than their own child to care for, but as the young adult struggles with the life of fatherhood, a kind and lonely artist from next door comes to show how far he could fall.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: "Me and my crew do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, so I'm writing the first chapter to this story, hopefully I can make a good and interesting beginning on this. If not, the others can pick up on my failure, lol."

Saving Gravity Chapter 1

After a long a vigorous week of court meetings, Roxas was able to find an apartment for himself, holding a one-year old Ventus close to him as he opened the door to their new home. He had been given the privilege to keep custody of his and Xion's son, leaving his ex-wife the victory of having the house. He grumbled from the odds, but was left pleased with what he had received from the bargain, gazing down at Ven while he slept. He had placed the miniature child inside a baby carrier, the design covered with black and white checker dots. He entered inside the mediocre apartment; the place already filled with boxes and disoriented furniture. Roxas sighed from the mess, knowing he still had to unload everything, although he already had prepared a bed for him and Ven.

The infant moaned with distress in his sleep at this time, feeling the faze of his hunger kicking in. Roxas quickly took the small infant out of the carrier, placing him on the highchair he had bought during the week. To his luck, Ven was still asleep, which gave him time to get adjusted in organizing the place; but for safe precautions, he took out some Gerber food and placed it on the counter.

While Roxas started to unpack, he took notice how he didn't know any of his neighbors inside Sunset Hillside. Not that he really had much, since he was all the way down the hall, but he still had someone next to him who occupied the room number 212. He could hear faint shuffling sounds from next door, gently shedding off the tapes to the boxes, as he wouldn't wake up his son.

"I really should get acquainted with them." He mentioned aloud with a soft tone, taking attention on the wall as he tried to decipher the number of residences living next door.

He didn't take long to dwell on it though, taking his concentration back to his original task. He took out some stuff for the kitchen first, deciding to be the most important step; along with the fact he was already at the location.

He took whatever he got, placing everything in the proper setting around the kitchen. He heard Ven moan in his sleep, alerting him that his son was about to wake up at any moment and wail for food. He gave a fatherly smile though, finding he couldn't complaint, as he would do his best to raise the small blond.

It was at this moment that Roxas's cell began to ring, causing Ven to stir from his nap, his fists and legs kicking with annoyance. Roxas hushed his son to go back to sleep, making haste to pick up his phone from across the room.

He grabbed the mobile phone, sliding it open, "Hello…?" He asked patiently, gazing over at Ven to check on him.

"Roxas, haven't you installed your phone yet?" It was Xion.

He tried not to sound annoyed, considering all she'd put him through, "Well, I just moved in this week, things take time you know…" He didn't understand the problem if she could just call him on his cellphone.

"Fine…" She didn't want to argue, "Look, I just wanted to make sure you remember that I have Ventus this weekend."

He scoffed from the reminder, "Yeah, you told me that like an hour ago. For someone who didn't even want to claim custody of him, you sure do bother in trying to have him over the weekend."

"Well, I am his Mother; shouldn't I have the rights to be with my son?" She asked lightly, though her tone held vice.

Roxas sighed heavily through the phone, deciding to avoid the remark on how she didn't even want to keep their son when they found out she was pregnant in the first place. She had admittedly announced how she wanted an abortion, but Roxas convinced her not to, feeling confident enough that they were ready; though obviously not.

"Look, just make sure to drop him off at my house on Friday." She clarified clearly through the buzz of the phone.

He shook off the exasperated look on his face as it was soon replaced with confusion, "Wait…! _**I**_ have to drop him off? I thought you said you were going to pick him up?"

She tried to defend herself, "I don't get out of work until late at night! I'll be too tired to pick him up. So, just drop him off when I call you." She solidly insisted, proving that she wasn't going to back down.

Roxas could only sigh with defeat, "Fine, I'll drop him off; just be sure to call me when you do!" He declared with a strict tone, doing his best to keep his voice low in order not to disrupt Ven's nap.

After a few exchanging livid words to each other, Roxas was able to end his call with Xion. He closed his eyes momentarily before taking his attention back on the sleeping one-year old and boxes. Soon he heard someone begin to knock on his door, vibrating the sound throughout the apartment as it echoed. He quickly opened the door in order to evade Ven's tantrum, becoming slightly baffled in seeing the landowner named Saix.

"Roxas, I find your stay here to be pleasant so far?" He spoke with a delicate and stern voice, never faltering his words.

"Um, yeah…as good as it gets, I suppose." The early twenties adult replied hesitantly, clearing his throat in order to shake away his discomfort.

"I just came to deliver a message when your first rent payment is due."

"Oh…" The blond deflated slightly, "When is it?"

"I expect payment due on the first day of next month…" He got up close to Roxas's face to emphasize the seriousness of the situation, "And be sure not to be _**late**_." The man chastised with a threatening glare, causing Roxas to step back as he sought protection from his door.

The owner then smiled humbly, "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Sunset Hillside. Be sure to get along with the other neighbors here, I assure you, they are all quite friendly."

"Yeah…I'll take note on that." Roxas congested shortly; taking in account that Saix wasn't a landlord to be trifled with. The two males bid farewell to each other, wishing the other to have a good day.

As soon as Roxas had closed the door though, he turned around and spotted his son to be wide-awake. He could see the wrinkles begin to form on his face, his whimpers picking up levels as his face frowned with despair. Before Roxas could make a leap in calming his son down, little Ventus let out an agonizing cry, disrupting the silence inside the apartment. The howling baby's father jumped into action, grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers he had filled, washing it under the sink before lifting the lid to the Gerber jar.

Roxas rushed over and sat himself down, wrapping a small apron around his offspring's neck, "Don't worry, Ven. I'm going to give you food now." The infant looked hopeful from the term 'food', but such anticipation was washed away when he saw what his father had to offer him. He tried to shift away as he pushed himself against the highchair's table, scrunching up his features in disgust as he gurgled with displeasure.

"Come on, Ven…!" Roxas tried to reason with the child, picking up a spoonful of the mashed contents inside, "You're hungry, aren't you?" He added softly, attempting to feed the boy as he drove the spoon between his closed lips.

Ventus spluttered from the ration that was in his mouth, spitting it out as it dripped down his chubby chin. He felt the mess he had made, which only caused him to be frustrated even more. His face turned red as he cried even harder, his mouth still full with food as he refused to swallow it.

Roxas could only groan from the sight, "Dammit, Ven…" He soon scolded himself for saying such a bad phrase in front of his son. He didn't stop though, going for a second round against the baby as he tried to force him to eat, "This hurts me as much as it hurts you…" He explained with authority, which only caused Ven to cry with disagreement.

It wasn't long until both heard the door knocking, halting Ven's cries momentarily before he started to wail again. Roxas heaved heavily from the disruption, placing everything down on the table before heading to the door. He didn't bother looking through the peephole, turning the knob to the door as he swung it open. He was caught out of breath though when he caught sight of the visitor before him, catching her off guard as he had opened the door abruptly.

"Um…hello?" She peeked inside, noticing the baby who was gawking at her, "I couldn't help but to hear the little guy there from next door, do you need any help?" She offered softly, her expression soon changing to embarrassment, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Namine, I'm your neighbor from the room 212; it's nice to finally meet you…um…"

"Roxas…!" He sharply added, becoming too distracted as he realized his son wasn't screaming anymore, though he heard faint sobs.

She giggled teasingly from his startled reply, "What's his name?" She directed her eyes over at the human cub; who continued to whimper as he looked at her with interest.

"Oh, that's my son, Ventus." He looked over at the angelic beauty, "Would you like to come in Miss Namine?"

"Are you sure? I don't mean to intrude." She shyly included, becoming insecure from his offer.

"I don't mind at all, it's good to make some friends since I'm new here."

"Oh, that's right, you just moved next door to me. Sorry I haven't come by to welcome you here in Sunset Hillside, I've been rather busy." She explained with a light tone, entering inside the incomplete dwelling as she approached the young Ventus, "How old is he?" She questioned humbly, already beginning to wipe the mess he had made on his chin.

Roxas didn't seem to mind the treatment she was giving to his son, as it kept him quiet, "He's a year old; he's mine and my ex-wife's son."

"Ex-wife?" She asked with dismay, hearing Ven giggle as she softly cued at him soon afterwards.

"Yeah, we got a divorce last week." Roxas humorously explained, _'After she had slept with another guy behind my back…' _He added grumpily inside his mind.

Namine gave a sympathetic look as Ventus begged for her attention, "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you guys."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Roxas discarded the subject away as he went into deep thought, '_Why am I telling a random stranger about my personal life anyway…?_' He mentally asked, soon taking notice of how the girl was scouting his kitchen, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, giving him a comforting smile, "No; but I have a question…" She turned and pointed at the jar and spoon that was displayed on the table, "Were you trying to feed him that?"

Roxas nodded absent-mindlessly, "Yeah, but he's not taking it…"

"Hmm…do you perhaps have a bottle, some milk, and some baby formula?" She asked innocently, gliding a hand over Ventus's untamed mane.

"Um, yeah sure…do you need them?"

"Yes, I think it's something that he may want…" She gave a positive smile, striking the older male to be stunned as he could only blush in humiliation.

She had boiled some milk inside a small pot over the stove, mixing the formula into the brew as she slowly mixed it. Roxas gazed at the woman in awe, taking time in studying her features. She had flaxen light hair, decorating the blonde silks into a messy bun as two pieces of paintbrushes serve as chopsticks. Her hands were dirty, carrying many dashes of colors over her thin and pale fingertips as they sank into her nails. She wore an artistic garment around the front of her body, serving as an apron as smudges of paint and charcoal could be seen over the fabric. She had the traits of an artist, but there was something else divine about her as she glowed from the task she was doing.

After much preparation for the boy's bottle of milk to be complete, Namine was able to feed the infant properly. She pulled Ventus out from his highchair, causing him to squirm before settling into the woman's arm without any objection or fear. She carefully brought the tip of the bottle over to his anxious mouth, propping the sucker inside as he began to drain the fluid with light strokes.

Roxas was amazed over Ven's calm behavior, hearing the light sucks he made as he drank from the bottle without any fuss. Namine smiled gleefully at the boy, finding his eyes beginning to droop, "If he's a year old, then that explains why he sounded so cranky."

"Huh?" The hopeless parent conveyed with confusion, "Why would he be so upset?"

She giggled from his lack of awareness, "He's teething…"

'_Oh…that explains __**a lot**__…'_ Roxas mentally announced with exasperation, pinching his nose with the tip of his thumb and forefinger.

"It's better to give him a bottle for awhile, so that way, he has something to chew on." Ventus coughed halfway through, effecting Namine to draw the bottle back as he spat the liquid out, cleaning the mess quickly afterwards. It didn't stop little Ven from wanting more though, pressing his mouth forward in order to continue his feeding, producing a short whine as Namine passed the tip back over to him.

"Um…" Roxas began; catching the young female's attention, "Thank you…"

She gave him a humble smile, revealing the flawless curves to her pink lips, "You're welcome, I'm glad I was able to help." She gazed down at the boy in her arms, finding him to be fast asleep already even though he continued to suck silently, "Does he talk yet?"

The blond shook his head, "No, he could say 'Pa', but that's about it…the rest is just baby talk."

"How cute; I'm sure he'll be able to speak a lot more very soon." Namine stated adoringly, shifting the bottle away from Ventus's lips as he groaned quietly in his sleep, "There, the little guy should be out for the rest of the night." She handed the bundle over to Roxas who graciously took his son from the female's slender arms.

"Thank you again…" He tried to remember her name for a moment, "…Namine."

"It's no problem, like I said; I'm glad I was able to help…" She gazed over at the two with a nostalgic look, shaking away the expression as she began to make her way out, "Just don't forget to use the bottle for a little while." She advised gently, placing the nearly empty bottle on the counter as she made her way out the door.

"Goodnight." She commented softly, closing the door behind her as she headed next door to her own apartment.

'_Maybe…just maybe…things won't be as bad as I thought…'_ Roxas mentally mused.

But as soon as he had thought that, Ventus started to stir and whimper in his sleep. It wasn't long until the small child let out a dreadful wail, sobbing with newfound irritation after losing the comforting warmth Namine provided to him. Roxas could only groan with despair of his luck, predicting the rest of the night to be a long one, though with a possible hope for a new beginning.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "This story's authors are Apathetical, Kiome-Yasha (Me), Startscribbling12, and Timbermoonkiss! Leave reviews please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Gravity** Chapter Two!  
**Startscribbling12:** "Well—I have been entrusted to write this chapter. Fun times....this is more of a beginning filler type deal. The plot hasn't come into play. What IS the plot? LMFAO."

* * *

Roxas was glad that Ven wasn't a newborn. He would hate having to get up constantly in the middle of the night. But, he did loath having to wake up early in the morning to feed him. Ven had an issue with waking up at seven in the morning; or at least, Roxas thought it was an issue. His constant screaming from the crib caused the young man to roll onto the floor in agony.

"All right—I'm awake." Roxas said to the child, though he probably had no idea what he was saying. He stood from his spot on the floor and rubbed his messy blond hair. If Ven wasn't expressing his need for food in a constant shout, Roxas might have had time to get dressed. It was oddly cold in his apartment, and he was only wearing a shirt and boxers.

Ventus had a nice crib; all designed by Roxas. It was checkered black and white. Roxas was proud to have given his son such a nice bed. Sighing, Roxas bent down and picked up the one year old who was screaming bloody murder.

"Calm down, Ventus. You'll wake the neighbors, and we don't want that." Roxas said to him. '_Or Saix yelling at us.' _He added mentally. "Now, what did Namine do with the bottle yesterday?" Roxas set Ven into his chair and walked into the kitchen, trying to remember how Namine assembled the bottle. Pulling baby formula from the top shelf, and a bottle from the cabinet, he tried to mimic her steps.

After ten minutes, Roxas successfully made the bottle and pulled Ven out of his chair and sat down on his couch, feeding the toddler. He sucked happily away at the bottle and practically downed the whole thing before sitting up and gesturing to his toys.

"Pa." The faint word came out of his mouth and made Roxas smile to himself before setting him down. Ven crawled towards the pile to baby toys that Roxas had unpacked the previous night. Roxas wasn't stupid. He knew how to take care of his son, somewhat. He had watched Xion do it before they had gotten a divorce, so he had somewhat of an idea on how to do this. As Roxas ran a hand through his blond locks, the kitchen phone rang. He made sure he connected it.

"Hello?" He said lazily into the phone.

"Is this Single Father's Hotline." A joking voice rang into Roxas's ear. He rolled his eyes and glared at the phone in his hand before answering.

"You are so funny, Axel. What do you want?" He replied. Axel was his best friend. They had almost been through everything together. Even though Axel was also Xion's friend, he told Roxas not to marry her. If only he had listened. The only good thing that came out of the marriage was Ventus. And he didn't regret his son one bit.

"Checking in on my buddy. Seeing how the move is."

"It's wonderful, thanks."

Axel chuckled on the other line. "Do I get to babysit the kid at all?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Roxas glanced back at Ven to see him playing with oversized legos. "You would probably set him on fire or something!"

"Yeah. There is that slight possibility."

A soft knock was heard at the door and Roxas's large blue eyes flicked towards the sound. "Hold on, Axel." Roxas kept the phone to his ear, though tilted it down so he couldn't talk into his. Unlocking the front door, he met eyes with the petite blond from yesterday.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm interrupting something." She said, about to turn away, also blushing at his attire.

"No, it's okay. I was about to get off anyway." He said, holding up a hand.

"Who's that!?" Axel's voice shouted into his ear. Roxas squinted, pulling it away from his ear for a split second.

"I have to go, Axel. I'll call you back." Roxas quickly hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply and invited Namine into his apartment. She had on a pair on normal jeans and a white shirt that had paint stains on it. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, but there were stray blond hairs falling into her face. Roxas noticed every time he has seen her, she had paint on her in some way.

"Um, hi." She said meekly. "I just came to check in on you and Ven." The awkward way she said that made Roxas smirk. She seemed so timid.

"Oh, thanks. I really appreciate the help yesterday." Roxas lifted a box onto the counter and started pulling out dishes of all shapes and sizes.

"No problem." Her voice floated in the air and trailed off as she turned her attention to the blond child sitting on the floor. Namine perked an eyebrow and began to walk around the apartment, looking in each corner.

"You know—I don't really like it when people search around my house." Roxas called from the kitchen, since Namine made her way into his room. Namine scurried back into the room, a blush present in her face, obviously embarrassed. He laughed at her red face.

"I'm sorry! I just--"

"What?" Roxas leaned his elbows on the counter, looking her in the eye. Frankly, he was interested in figuring out why this woman was walking around in his apartment. Ventus had crawled his way to Namine's pant leg and began tugging on it with his tiny hands. A smile crept unto Namine's lips as she bent down and picked him up before turning back to Roxas.

"Your apartment isn't child proof!" She exclaimed, running a petite hand through the blond hair the child in her arms. Ven made some sort of noise, signaling that he likes that.

"What do you mean?" Namine sighed before telling the clueless man to follow her into the living room. They were standing in the midst of the toys that Ven had pulled out. Near that area, there was an outlet for an electrical device that was out in the open. "He can shock himself!"

"Why would--" But, Roxas couldn't finish. Namine grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him into the bedroom and stood there, pointing at various things.

"You have lamps too close to the crib, unplugged items, glass to close to where he can grab, and also--!" She went on to explain how to child proof the rooms and what to do.

"Wow—all of that is dangerous?" Roxas asked breathlessly. Namine nodded, placing Ventus in his playpen before joining Roxas in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I know, right? I didn't know any of that either. But, you can't be too sure. He's teething, so you might not have to worry about him sticking things down his throat just yet." Roxas was sure he paled at that comment and Namine chuckled.

"That's scary."

"Don't worry, Roxas. I'll help you." She smiled. Somehow that reassured Roxas. The nerves in his stomach settled and he relaxed.

"Would you—like something to drink?" Roxas asked, getting up and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Water, please." Namine replied, glancing at the newspaper on the table. Her hand traveled to it and pulled it closer. In red ink, several job adds were circled, most of them low pay. "Are you planning on getting a job?"

"I'm hoping to." Roxas placed the cup in front of her before taking a seat. "I wasn't the best kid in high school. Actually, I was a pretty bad example for a lot of people, and I ended up not graduating. Stupid, I know. Because I didn't graduate, I was only able to attend a community college, and that itself wasn't that good. Not many jobs want me because of my education record. I'm a hard worker _now. _I didn't give a shit—_i mean, _I didn't care in high school about my future."

Namine was a bit breathless, listening to such a story. "Well—I have an offer for you." Roxas's ears perked up. "If the other interviews don't work out, I can offer you a job. It's low pay, but you would be in the same department as me, at least. And—I have a cousin who is great with kids. He can babysit Ventus for you."

The offer was amazing, and Roxas couldn't pass up a chance like that. "How much pay?"

"About nine dollars an hour." Namine said with a sympathetic smile. "I know—it's not much, but it's better than nothing right? And knowing someone like me in the department might help you move up."

"What would I do?"

"Painting walls and such."

"What do you do?"

"Well—It's sort of a family business, so I have been there a while. I paint portraits and such for the clients. I don't make as much as you think, but I am able to support myself fairly well." Namine continued, filling Roxas in on every detail of the company. "Just let me know if the other jobs don't work out for you. I know you are in a tight situation with all of the divorce fees and such. And a single father? Must be tough."

Roxas nodded and sighed, directing his attention to Ventus. He was playing around with a car, practically dosing off while playing with it. It was sort of cute in a way. His tiny head bobbed and would shoot up every time he was about to lean over. His bright blue eyes would go wide and alert before he would nod off again.

"How cute. Doesn't he have anything to snuggle with?" Namine tilted her head in the same fashion that Ventus would. Roxas chuckled and shook his head.

"Almost all his stuffed animals are at my ex-wife's house." Namine pursed her lips before standing up from the table.

"I'll be right back." She exited Roxas's apartment and obviously went into her own. She left Roxas's door wide open, and he could see into the hallway. As he waited for Namine's return, a tall man walked into view. He had flaming red hair, and was wearing a black sweatshirt. He peeked into Roxas's apartment, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, man!" Axel ran into the room, wrapping Roxas in a hug. "This is your place, huh? Nice." His piercing green eyes flicked around the room before landing on Namine, who had walked back into the apartment with a white teddy bear.

"Oh, hello." She said, looking up at Axel, who was about three heads taller than her, since he was a head taller than Roxas, who was a head taller than herself.

"Oh, hey! Who's this, Roku?!"

"Roku?" Namine questioned, and Roxas blushed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" He gritted his teeth. "This is Namine, my neighbor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Namine stared at Axel as he spoke.

"I think so..." Namine almost forgot about the bear in her hands, as her eyes went wide and she turned her full attention at Roxas. "This is for Ven. I don't think he should be cuddling with toy cars all the time. Can I give it to him?" She laughed.

Roxas smile and gestured her towards him. "Be my guest."

Namine practically skipped to the playpen where Ventus was falling asleep. Axel nudged Roxas on the shoulder, causing him to focus his attention on him instead on Namine.

"Seems like someone is infatuated with his neighbor."

"Am not. I met her _last night._" Roxas said, think that whole idea was ridiculous. Axel shrugged.

"All I am saying is that I think you favor her or something. You won't even let me two feet near Ven!"

"You are a danger, Axel."

"You have a point."

Namine stepped away from the sleeping child and walked back to Roxas and Axel. Glancing at the clock she said, "I must go. I have to go to work in a bit. If you need to call me like if you need help with Ven," She wrote her number on a piece of paper, "or if you want information on that job, here is my number." She handed it to Roxas with a smile on her face, her dazzling blue eyes smiling with her.

"Thanks." Roxas said, dumbly.

"Well—I'll see you later, Roxas. Nice meeting you, Axel." Namine said before retreating towards the door.

"Nice meeting you too, pretty lady." Axel said, laughing.

Roxas stared at the number in hands, going over and figuring out her handwriting. She curled her twos in a funny way, he noticed.

* * *

I'm such a loser for writing a weird chapter. ANYWAY—hope you all liked it!  
Let me know in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Apathetical here:**

_And now without further ado I present to you: Saving Gravity chapter three!_

_Darn doesn't rhyme to particularly well._

_So I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too much of a failure :) and sorry for the shortness!_

_Anyone know of a word that rhymes with three?_

Chapter 3

Slowly Roxas ambled into the kitchen careful not to step on any of Ven's toys, and avoiding the sound making ones all together; the little tyke had recently taken to throwing things, something Roxas wasn't too overly excited about. No mater how fast you were, a toddler could throw faster.

"And harder for that matter." Roxas muttered rubbing the side of his head, were he had gotten hit by a wayward toy.

Yesterday Ven had thrown a tantrum of sorts, kicking screaming and throwing things in every direction. Roxas, of course, got hit repeatedly as he wrestled with the child. Eventually Namine came over to lend a hand, quickly hushing to the toddler. She made it look so easy, causing Roxas to feel more than a little embarrassed.

'_Ven has certainly taken a liking to Namine' _Roxas realized; weren't toddlers supposed to be abnormally aware of strangers?

Shaking his head, and banishing his thoughts he stepped into the kitchen, briefly debating between food or coffee. Settling on something hot and liquid like, Roxas began looking through the many MANY still unpacked boxes, attempting to find the coffee maker. Discovering it in a still half unpacked box, he gently set the appliances on the counter, careful not to make too much noise lest he wake up Ven. One of these days he'd get around to finishing unpacking, but between Ven, Namine and searching for a new job, who has the time? Certainly not him!

Glancing at the clock Roxas decided he had a little while before the toddler decided it was time to wake up and have breakfast. Carefully stepping into the living room, he began to gather the little tyke's strewn toys, gently handling the ones that made even the slightest noise. Sighing, he less than gracefully deposited the toys into the laundry basket, currently being used as a toy box for Ven.

Looking around, he realized just how bare the apartment looked, only the essential items had been unpacked, everything else were still in boxes. Resolving to start seriously unpacking the moment Ven was at his mother's, he looked around debating over what he should do.

Roxas made his way to the bedroom absentmindedly deciding he should get dressed before an upset toddler got in his was. He was just in time to hear the familiar wail of a now awake and very hungry little boy. Sighing, Roxas stepped into the room; Ven was shaking the bars of his crib like a inmate would the bars of his prison. Briefly Roxas was thankful the bed was sturdy and could withstand a toddler's temper…hopefully. Smiling Roxas reached for Ven, drawing him up into his arms. He started to make his way to the kitchen, but before he even got out of the room Ven started up his familiar cries.

Looking at the little boy, Roxas couldn't help but ask aloud "Now what?" only a little exasperated, taking care of a one year old child on his own was starting to take it's toll on him.

In between his cries, Ven was enthusiastically pointing towards his crib, Roxas nodded his head, understanding what Ven wanted for once. The white teddy bear Namine had given him was propped up against the edge of the crib. Holding Ven closely, he grabbed the stuffed bear, and passed it to the now content toddler. Who proceeded to cuddle the bear, refusing to let go.

"If only you could be this easy to understand all the time!" Roxas mumbled half to himself half to the little boy, who had now presided to demand food.

Walking back into the kitchen, Roxas placed Ven in the highchair, before turning to the fridge and grabbing a bottle he'd prepared the night before. Remembering the coffee still in the pot, Roxas grabbed himself a cup of coffee, and leaned again the counter watching his one year old son happily devour the formula.

At 10:30, Roxas figured it was about time he got Ven ready for a weekend with his mommy, Xion. Sadly the toddler didn't agree with that idea, and promptly threw a temper tantrum every time Roxas attempted to pick him up; Ven was content with his toys. Getting slightly annoyed, Roxas forcibly scooped the upset child into his arms, attempting to comfort him all the while sneaking closer and closer towards the bedroom.

The moment he set Ven down in order to grab a set of clothes, Ven was off again, heading straight back towards the living room, and his collection of toys.

Muttering about babies that couldn't stand still, Roxas stepped back into the living room.

Ven was no were to be found.

After a quick search of the living room, one thing was apparent, Ven wasn't there. More then a little panicky Roxas began to scour the apartment, calling Ven's name every few seconds. Again the little toddler was unable to be located. Now more then a little worried, Roxas grabbed the phone unsure of what to do what if Ven was just playing hide and seek? '_That's silly' _Roxas chided himself '_he's a year old, he doesn't understand hide and seek'._

Just when Roxas was debating about calling Namine in to help find the child, the phone rang; in a daze he pressed talk, and mumbled a half hearted hello.

"Roxas." Xion's voice was harsh and cut through his upset stupor "I want Ven dropped off around 12:00, no earlier, no later."

"What! I thought you had to work!" Roxas was more then a little annoyed at his ex's abrupt change of plans.

"I ended up getting the day off. I expect to see him at 12." Xion hung up, leaving Roxas to stare in shock at the phone, wondering why she wouldn't pick Ven up herself then.

Glancing up at the clock Roxas nearly screamed in frustration

11:00 am. Only an hour till Ven was supposed to be at Xion's place.

'_Of all things to happen it had to be this! I had to LOSE my own son.' _Roxas resumed his frantic search around the small apartment, yelling out Ven's name.

"I believe this is yours"

A voice behind Roxas startled him out of his search.

Namine stood by the doorway to the kitchen, wearing the same paint splattered dress she always did, hair tied up in a messy bun, brown paper bag in one arm, and in the other a giggling and very much alright, Ven.

"Oh…there he is." Roxas mumbled embarrassed that Namine had been the one to locate Ven.

She smiled, understanding "The front door was open a little bit; he must have wandered out into the hall. I noticed him on my way back from getting groceries."

'_Ahhh',_ Roxas realized, '_that would explain the bag'_

"I was attempting to get him ready for a weekend with my ex, he apparently had other plans." Roxas quickly supplemented, "He ran off."

Namine smiled and nodded her head, understanding completely "Did you want some help?

Roxas nodded his own head gratefully, and Namine set to work getting Ven dressed while Roxas gathered a few toys and clothes the toddler would take with him to his mother's.

Roxas watched Namine, she could keep the little toddler entertained enough to stay in one place but still manage to get him dressed and ready to go. It shocked him that it was even possible for Ven to stay still.

"So Namine, what are you planning to do today?" Roxas mentally chided himself for the abrupt lameness of his question.

"Not to much, I have a consult with a client for a portrait at one' clock but other then that, my day should be relatively relaxing." She looked up questioning, 'Why?"

Roxas shook his head, and looked at her, "No reason, just wondering. Do you need a ride to your clients place?"

Namine smiled again, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes, and more importantly out of the reach of a happy toddler and picked a now dressed Ven. "I'd love that, thank you." She smiled gratefully.

--

The ride to Xion's was as uneventful as it could be; Ven was perfectly content with the world now that Namine was there. Namine didn't say very much past a polite "Thank you".

Roxas sighed as they pulled up to his old house. It was an averaged size house, nothing too big or two small. At the time it had been just enough space for three people. It was a yellow house, with white trim and bright pink flowers surrounding the porch and driveway. A stereotypically 'happy' house like in the movies where everything and everyone was perfect, nothing horrible or troublesome ever happened. _Ahh the irony_, Roxas realized slightly cynical.

Glancing at his watch, Roxas realized they were roughly 10 minutes 'late'. Briefly debating if 'forgetting' to hand Ven over to Xion would get him in a worse situation then he was already in, Roxas settled on handing the toddler off to his mommy. It was only fair after all, and Ven couldn't grow up without a mother.

At first Namine waited in the car, but she quickly took pity on Roxas, who was failing to hold both a squirming toddler and a bag filled with toys and clothes. Stepping out of the car she grabbed the bag from Roxas' hands before he had a chance to argue.

Together they walked up to the bright yellow house, Roxas flinching all the way. He could feel his ex wife staring him down through the curtain, obviously angry.

The door opened before anyone had a chance to knock, or even ring the door bell for that mater.

"Hey Xion" Roxas muttered, evidently she was VERY upset with him, and Roxas didn't particularly want to get into an argument.

"You're late." Xion glared, at Roxas before spotting Ven, her expression softened as she reached for her son. Scooping him up, she was more then a little shocked when the toddler began to cry, evidently realizing what was going on.

"What did you do to him!" Xion yelled at Roxas the child in her arms forgotten for a moment.

Namine stepped forward and before Xion could even react she had calmed Ven down and was whispering to him softly.

Roxas was sure Xion's glare would kill him. Namine smiled and stepped back, unaware that she was now on Xion's hate list.

"I'll go wait in the car." She looked toward Xion "It was nice meeting you."

Xion was fuming, and obviously debating over whether or not it was worth yelling at Roxas about it; obviously yelling won out.

"Roxas." Her voice was deadly cold, Roxas flinched a little, "Who was she? And WHY was she anywhere NEAR MY SON!" Her voice ended in a yell.

"That's Namine, my neighbor, she's been helping out with Ven a little." Roxas looked up, a little confident, _okay so she's been helping a lot, but Xion doesn't need to know that._

"I don't want her near Ven." Xion coldly replied clutching her son closer to her body, "I don't like her."

"And what gives you the right to say that?" Roxas demanded, "You didn't even want custody of Ven!"

"Well Roxas, he's OUR son. And I don't want OUR son anywhere near her. I think I have THAT right." Her voice was sickly sweet as she looked, or rather glared at Roxas.

"You have no right Xion. Visitation rights are all you got out of the divorce."

"Oh they are, are they?" Xion smiled menacingly, 'We'll just have to see about that." Xion slammed the door in Roxas' face.

Walking back to the car, Roxas began to think over what Xion had said…

Nothing good was going to come out of this he decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: "We do not own Kingdom Hearts!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Timbermoonkiss can't work on chapter 4, so I'm doing the honor in writing it for her. I hope to make her proud!"

Saving Gravity Chapter 4

Roxas salvaged whatever food he could muster to find in his cabinets, finding a nice box of Lucky Charms to be the obvious choice towards the inept chef. He knew he had to get more sensible meals though, planning to go food shopping tomorrow before he would pick Ven up from Xion's house. But for now, Lucky Charms was the only delectable thing he could manage to make without burning or screwing anything up. He was such a failure towards his life, rushing to love without knowing any of the consequences of losing his education. Still, he made due, supporting him and his son in order to live their lives together.

He took out a regular plastic bowl, pouring the content of the soft edible cottons with the dry and tan shapes of charms. He carefully made way to the fridge to take some low fat milk out, collecting a spoon along the way as he prepared to finish making his lunch. He poured the white and vanilla looking liquid inside the bowl, mixing and crunching the contents with his rather large spoon. He placed the milk down, sweeping his spoon towards his mouth before claiming a huge bite over it. It was when the harsh crunch echoed across the empty apartment that he noticed how quiet and lonely it was without Ventus around.

He frowned from the isolation he was committing himself to, sighing heavily as he placed the spoon down, _'Maybe I should go out? I mean, it's been awhile since I had a break; ever since the whole divorce mess. I should take as much advantage as I can while Ven is away.' _He drew out his cellphone, texting his best friend, checking if he and the others were planning anything tonight.

He pressed send after he got all the text dialed in.

_**Axel, are you planning anything tonight? -Key of Destiny**_

It wasn't long until the fiery-headed adult replied back.

_**Was going to go out for a drink with the guys, why? You lonely? Want me to go over and keep you company? :3 –Flurry of the Dancing Flames**_

Roxas frowned from the suggestive humor, sighing as he could only smirk from his friend's juvenile reply.

_**Hehe, no thank you. I just wanted to ask since I'm bored as hell. I miss my son, believe or not. -Key of Destiny**_

Again, the older adult replied back in an instant.

_**That's so sweet :P. Why don't you come over then? We're at the usual place, got it memorized? – Flurry of the Dancing Flames**_

Roxas punched in some letters as he sent another message back.

_**Oblivion? Right? –Key of Destiny**_

After a few seconds, Axel sent another text.

_**So~, you do have it memorized. ;P Guess I'll see you soon! Oh, and invite that cute blonde neighbor of yours! I bet she'll have fun! TTYL! –Flurry of the Dancing Flames**_

Roxas blushed from the suggestion, shaking it off, as he felt too embarrassed to actually invite her to such a place; it was known to be a bar/club, something that looked unsuitable for her innocent nature. Still, he couldn't help but to think about the recommendation, gazing over at the counter as he pondered. He left it alone for now though, jumping into the shower as he prepared himself to get ready. He threw on some baggy navy jeans, but they were tight enough around his waist in order to reveal the lines of his flawless muscles. He put on a white shirt that had cross-designs of black checkers across his chest. He then placed a smooth and black leather blazer over him, giving him that slick look he needed for tonight as he inserted his feet inside his black and white converse. He went to the mirror; shaking up his hair as he got his usual untamed mane of spiky blond, which contained a nice swoosh to the side of his bangs.

He grinned from the display of his features, heading out the door as he grabbed his car keys by the handle. He locked the door behind him, his keys jiggling as he tried to stuff them back inside his pocket. He indolently gazed over at Namine's apartment door, reading the gold embossing of her room number that spelled '212'. He was tempted to knock on the carved entrance of hardwood, walking over as he stood there in anticipation.

He didn't know how long he had preoccupied the spot, and it wasn't until receiving a text from Axel that he discovered the time. He published a lament sigh, deciding to just go without her, but before he could rotate his body to leave, the door opened randomly without warning. He was caught unaware, blinking rapidly from the sudden motion as he stared at the unfamiliar woman in front of him.

She had sea-blue eyes, her hair matching the breezy color with perfect balance of cerulean. She was pretty tall, but he still held inches compared to her height, containing a slim figure that men would just drool over. She looked young as well, probably about twenty-six years old at most, two years older than him it would seem. She had a pleasant look about her, her features soft and gentle as a smile bloomed on her face with slight amusement.

"Have you've been standing here the whole time?" She asked with a soft tone, adjusting the portfolio package she seemed to be carrying underneath one of her arms.

Roxas was stunned, tripping over his words as he tried to explain, "Well…you see…I was just…. um…"

"Aqua? Who's that at the door?" He recognized the serene voice to be Namine's, alerting his senses as he tried to search for the girl behind the female who decided to perch herself by the door.

Aqua giggled from his anxious scouting, turning slightly away in order to reveal the blonde artist, "It's some guy…" She turned to him, inquiring an answer of his name, "Um…"

"Roxas…." He simply replied.

She beamed with astonishment, "So, you're Roxas…" She studied over his features with curiosity, "Namine has talked a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She used her free hand in order to exchange a friendly handshake with him.

Roxas smiled from the offer, reaching his hand over to hers in order to share a compromising handshake, "It's nice to you meet you too."

It was at this moment Namine came over at the two, grinning at the sight of her neighbor with a sweet greeting, "Roxas! I'm so glad to see you! Did you need something?"

He chuckled cagily, ruffling the back of his blond tresses, "Sort of…but it's nothing too big." He shuffled around in his feet, "I was going out to see my friends tonight, and I just thought…well that is…I wanted to ask if you would like to join me?" He asked subtly with a slight blush appearing on his handsome tan cheeks.

Aqua nodded from the idea, noticing the insecure expression Namine suddenly produced, "Of course she would like to go! Come on, Namine! It could be fun!" She edged the girl on, hoping she would agree.

She was a bit hesitant though, causing Roxas to become perplex as her usual joyful face disappeared in a instant, _'What's with the sudden change? Did I do something wrong?'_

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to deliver your artwork to the buyer, just go out and have fun; you need something like this." She then knew the right words to convince the apprehensive blonde, "Do it for your cousin, Terra, at least; he worries about you, you know."

"I know…" The girl softly agreed, bowing her head with distress. She then surrendered to the woman's gentle prying, "Okay, I'll go…"

"Wonderful!" Aqua exclaimed happily, turning over at the bewildered and youthful father, "Take care of her." He simply nodded mindlessly, becoming confused over the conversation a bit.

The older female jolted her arm in order to secure her grip on the portfolio, "Well, I should be going; Terra probably expects me to be home early to cook dinner. I'll see you guys later." She hugged Namine affectionately, "I'll be back to visit soon." The girl gave a meek nod in conformity against the woman's shoulder.

Aqua soon gave them a suggestive wink, clearing a path down the hall as she decided to take the elevator lift. When she entered the compartment, Roxas decided to speak, "Who was that, exactly?"

Namine lightly fiddled with her door, swinging it forward and back, "That's Aqua; she's my cousin Terra's wife. She often comes over to pick up some of my work and drops them off to the buyers."

Roxas nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see…" He shuffled his hands inside his pant's pockets, "So, are you really willing to come with me?"

She shook off whatever seemed to be bothering her, giving him a brilliant smile of reassurance, "Of course! Let me just get changed and everything." She began to close the door, "Just wait out here, I'll be back in a jiffy!" She exclaimed cheerfully, entering the domain of her apartment as she left him out in the hall to wait.

He gave a forlorn smile, _'Jiffy, huh? Just a minute ago, she seemed bothered by what Aqua had said, but why? Namine is one of the most happiest people I know…what could have caused her to feel upset?' _

At that moment, the young twenty-four year old woman stepped out from her personal dwelling. Her body escorted a white fluttering tank top, some tight navy jeans with comfortable black heels. She was slipping on her matching jean blazer before speaking, "Ready!" She perkily announced, closing and locking the door behind her.

He melted from her usual optimistic tone of enthusiasm, neglecting his thoughts as he was enchanted by her warm glow, "Alright then, let's go. The place is called Oblivion, it's not far from the local area." She nodded from his explanation, following after him down the hall as they made way to the garage area where his car was being kept.

They both hopped into the seats, Roxas initiating the engine to start as he punctured his keys into the ignition. He drove them off into the bustling town, avoiding many obstacles of rush hour traffic, doing their best in reaching their destination in time. It was completely quiet in the car, the both of them finding no real interest to speak as they enjoyed the calming and serene sound of the music that was playing on the radio, but as quiet as it was, it was somehow natural for them.

They pulled up to the curve when they saw the long line of people outside, all waiting for a chance to get inside the famous club; which luckily enough for Roxas, he knew the owner pretty well. The place was considered a secret guild known as Organization XIII, containing the most illegal jugs of alcohol, all recommended by the owner who had tried them all. After parking the vehicle, Roxas stepped out of the car, reaching over to the other side in order to open Namine's door.

"Such a gentlemen…" She lightly claimed, giggling as he blushed bashfully from the compliment.

He led her to the entrance, finding Lexaeus to be the bouncer tonight instead of Xaldin, "Hey Lexaeus, came over to party with you guys. And I brought along a friend tonight." He looked over at his female companion with glee.

She gave a timid introduction, "Hi, I'm Namine, nice to meet you."

The large man nodded with acceptance, unhooking the chain as he allowed Roxas and his date through; there was people who complaint and moaned irritably from this, losing their own benefits in getting inside.

Before they entered inside the building though, Lexaeus spoke with interest, "How's Ventus doing?"

The blond male smiled from the friendly concern, "He's fine, he's with Xion this weekend." The man gave a disapproving look, but Roxas didn't take any mind to it, "This place is booming, looks like Xemnas will be getting his fair share tonight." The large mammoth agreed with pleasantry, ending their conversation short, as he still needed to patrol; also the fact he was known to be a man with few words.

Roxas pounded a friendly fist upon the muscle's large back, heading inside with Namine still in toe. Already they were bombarded with a large crowd of people who were just dancing and raving over the loud and thriving techno music. Namine drew herself close to Roxas, feeling like she was out of her element as she clung to his arm for security. He chuckled from her reaction, finding it to be cute as he safely led her through the rambunctious crowd. He spotted his best friend by the bar, adjusting his way through the tight space of rowdy and drunk patrons as he made his way over. He made sure to have a protective hold on Namine's waist, keeping her near him so she wouldn't get lost.

Axel was the first to notice the blond, celebrating his arrival with a cheer as he passed a drink over to him, "Roku! So glad you and your girl next door could make it!" He hollered with a brilliant smirk, chunking a pure shot of vodka, leaving his throat to sizzle as he endured the bitter taste.

Roxas declined the drink his best friend was offering to him, "No thanks, Axel. I want to drive home safely tonight. Where are the others?"

The flame-headed adult shrugged ungracefully, "I don't know, I think Larxene went to go dance for a bit. Demyx…he's probably throwing up somewhere. And Xigbar, that guy is probably hitting on every girl on the dance floor."

"Figures…" Roxas muttered with a sigh, leaving Namine to worry.

Axel ignored the blond as he took attention on the female who accompanied him, "Namine, it's so nice to meet you again; hope you memorized my name by now. Care for a drink?" She admittedly shook her head with refusal, "No thank you, Axel. I'm not a fan of drinking."

"That's like saying you're not a fan of water!" They heard someone shout from behind them, turning their heads over to the intruder of their conversation.

They discovered the person to have dirty-blond hair and dull green eyes; probably because of all the intoxication he just consumed in the matter of the hour. There was a thin and tall blonde female who was with him, her features resembling that of a nymph, carrying emerald eyes of mischief. The older male accompanying them was tall as well, containing streaks of white highlights across his raven like mane, sporting a ponytail at the base of his neck; he also had an eye patch, which left Namine wondering how he got it.

"Larxene! Demyx! Xigbar! I'm glad to see you guys!" Roxas announced happily.

"Hey there, Tiger! It's been awhile! I was starting to think you abandoned us!" Xigbar proclaimed with a gruff tone, snatching the drink Roxas declined before dunking it down without any form of struggle. He soon noticed Namine's ravishing form, giving him the honor to smirk with a pleasing glint of lust in his eyes, "Oh~, who might this young lady be?" Roxas admittedly stood in front of the woman, blocking her away from Xigbar's suggestive gaze.

The man couldn't help but to laugh loudly with amusement, "I get it now! She's yours, huh, dude? Wow, you sure got another one quickly since your divorce!"

Roxas reddened as he quickly tried to explain the misunderstanding, "It's nothing like that! Namine is just a sweet person! No way will I let a guy like you get a chance with her." The artist blushed from the single father's words, fidgeting bashfully behind him.

"Aww, would you look at that! They're blushing!" Larxene insensitively replied, teasing the pair.

"Dammit, you guys never change." Roxas sneered carefully, "Always picking on the little guy."

Demyx laughed and patted the young adult's gravity-defying hair, "Now you know how I feel when you guys pick on me!"

The male growled with frustration, which gave Axel the sign to break in on the conversation, "Alright, that's enough guys. Show some respect! This young lady accompanying our little Roku is his new next-door neighbor, Namine. She's been helping him adjust to the single life of fatherhood, which he fails miserably at."

Roxas muttered with sarcasm, "Geez…thanks Axel." Though Namine giggled from the comment.

Xigbar scuffed with hilarity, "Haha, and here I thought she was his new girlfriend."

Larxene decided to add in her own words, "Who knows, maybe Roxas might get himself lucky."

He bowed his head with embarrassment, "It's nothing like that…" He was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Demyx spoke once more before spontaneously passing out, "It was nice meeting you, Namine…!" He collapsed like a brick, falling to the concrete below without any warning.

The group minus Namine gave a disgruntled sigh, "We'll be catching you guys later, make sure you come over more often!" Xigbar stated cordially, dragging the remote drunk across the floor towards Xemnas's office on the upper floor.

The vixen departed as well with the two males, "We'll see you guys later, we have business to attend to anyway over shipment." She gave them a lazy wave of her hand before vanishing into the crowd after the two.

"They're a interesting group of friends of yours, Roxas." Namine respectfully praised with a humble smile.

"Please tell me you're joking." He frowned from her weird sense of humor.

"Well kiddies, I guess I'll leave you two alone. I actually have a meeting to attend to with the big boss as well." Axel announced carefully, placing his empty glass down on the counter.

Namine quirked her head to the side, "Boss…?" She wondered over the man who everyone was referring to as the owner.

The redhead elaborated, "Yeah, our boss, Xemnas; he runs the place. So, I'll catch you guys later!" Axel gave them both a pat on their shoulders, taking off soon afterwards through the route the others had taken.

And then there were two; both adults were left stranded by the bar as they tried to spark up some type of conversation. Luckily for Roxas, Namine was able to break the ice by sitting herself down by a stool, bringing up a topic he was quite familiar with, "So, how's Ventus doing with Xion?"

The Father of the child decided to sit beside her, ordering a glass of regular diet coke, "He's doing fine, I called him earlier in the morning. Seems like he's giving Xion a handful; he won't stop crying." He actually chuckled over his ex-wife's misfortune.

"Aww, the poor thing." She sympathized with the mother and child, as it seemed like they weren't getting along, "Well I'm sure he'll be happy to be back home tomorrow." She smiled sincerely from the thought, missing the infant, but she wondered if the male beside her felt the same, "Roxas, you miss Ventus, don't you?

The twenty-four year old spluttered from the ridiculous question, "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

She quickly apologized, feeling ashamed for asking such a thing, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to sound that way…"

He shook his head, dismissing her apology, "Don't worry about it, it's okay…" He gave her a genuine smile, one that brought her own to return, "I'm going to be spoiling that kid when I pick him up tomorrow. I never realized how lonely it could be without him in the apartment." Soon the drink that he ordered was delivered to him, never needing to pay since he had a discount from the manager who owned the club.

He solemnly took a sip of his drink, "It's actually quiet without him around. I actually found it to be unsettling."

Namine smiled, agreeing with him as her own demons seemed to surface, "I know what you mean…" He seemed to notice the change in her tone, turning over to her in order to inspect her features. She looked lovely as ever, an angel dropped by the heavens, and as cheesy as that sounded, it was considered the truth to Roxas.

"Um, hey Namine…I was wondering…" He was caught off guard when he heard a giggle ring out from her, "Huh?"

She tried to muffle her chuckle with the palm of her hand, "You have something by your lips." She stated with mirth, picking up a napkin that was nearby, "Here, let me clean it off for you; it's probably from the lemon pulp in your drink." She carefully brought her hand over, getting closer to his face in order to wipe the smudge off.

Roxas's face erupted into a nice shade of red, feeling the heat of Namine's breath brush against his cheeks. He was tempted to kiss her, seeing the slim curves of her pink lips as they glistened underneath the flashing neon lights inside the room. He was being drawn in like a magnet; something Namine took great care in noticing. She became flustered by his dazed approach, pulling away from him like he was on fire.

"Roxas…?" She meekly asked, finding the position he was about to commit to be slightly uncomfortable. She felt disheartened from her reaction, the memories from her past clouding over her judgment.

He realized what he was about to do, stuttering as he tried to explain, "Namine…! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't think I was trying to take advantage of you or anything…I just…well that is…" He mentally scolded himself, _'Dammit, you idiot! Look at what you just did! Now she must think I'm some sort of creep!'_

She shook her head though, frowning from the situation, "I'm…I'm sorry…Roxas…I…I got to go!" She abruptly took off from her seat, but Roxas grabbed her hand before she could, "Wait…! What's wrong? Namine, I didn't mean to…honest…"

She gloomed sorrowfully, her chest beginning to clamp up, making it hard for her to breathe, "No, it's not your fault. I just…" She couldn't find any other words, "Don't worry about me, I know how to get back to the apartment. You stay here and enjoy being with your friends." She snatched her hand away from his, blending into the mass crowd of sweaty dancers as she desperately searched for the exit.

"Namine!" He called out anxiously, about to take off after her before Axel showed up.

The fiery-haired drinker stopped in his tracks, asking with concern, "Hey, did something happen?"

The blond could only sigh in distress, becoming disquieted, _'Namine…'_

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Finished! Leave reviews for us please! Also credit to _**ChibixBabe**_ for the fluff idea! :D"


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Gravity Chapter Five**

**Startscribbling12:** Well, I am about to write this chapter obviously. Forgive any errors, I am writing with a new program. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Today was the day. Roxas was to go job hunting. He couldn't support himself, let alone a baby now could he? Ventus had returned from his mother's the night before, and he was all too happy about it. Xion gave Roxas a mouthful, complaining that he raised Ventus to have an attitude problem.

It was around nine in the morning, about two hours before Roxas's first interview, and he had yet to find a babysitter. Roxas's brain was doing circles as he scanned through phonebooks, though he didn't really trust the people in them. Namine was at her job, so it wasn't like he could ask her if she could watch his son for him. Pushing his blond hair back in frustration, Roxas settled on bringing Ven with him to his interviews. It might cost him a few jobs, but Ven was worth the trouble.

Buckling him into his car seat, Ven squirmed giving Roxas the trouble of getting him in safely. He got into the driver seat and began to pull out of the parking garage of the apartment complex. That is one thing that he hated, having to go to a garage full of other peoples cars.

His first interview was at a restaurant down the street. Roxas didn't have the best marks in high school, so that cost him a high paying job right now. All the places he made interviews for were low paying jobs near his apartment. Rounding the corner, a small diner came into view. It was an old-style diner with black and white tile on the floor. The barstools were red and the counters had red accents. Picking up the child in the backseat, Ven laid his head on Roxas's shoulder as the pair walked into the diner.

"Hello?" Roxas said, leaning over the counter. The place wasn't open today, but he was able to fit in an interview. A heavy set man walked out from inside the kitchen to greet the two blonds.

"You must be Roxas." He said in his deep, gruff voice. Roxas gulped and nodded to the man as he eyed Ven. "Follow me." The man took Roxas into the back room that was passed the kitchen. Inside were a desk and two chairs. The man took a seat behind the desk while Roxas took the other, Ven in his lap. "Well, tell me about yourself."

"Um—I have a high school diploma..." Roxas was never good at interviews.

"Can you cook?"

"Not too much." The man chuckled. Who wouldn't when you have someone who can't cook applying for a job at a diner?

"Are you good with people?" Roxas nodded abruptly. The man started flipping through Roxas's resume. It wasn't detailed, since there wasn't much work that Roxas did. His last job was at a bar back in his hometown with Axel. He ended up getting fired. And when he was in high school, he couldn't hold a job for anything.

"Sir, is there any job openings for weekends only?" He asked hesitantly. The owner looked at Roxas over the sheet of paper with a bewildered expression.

"If you get a job here, it's weekdays. Weekends are for students only." Ventus squirmed a little in Roxas's lap, tugging at his own blond locks, trying not to make eye contact with the man sitting across the desk.

"But, you see sir; I have a child with no one to care for him on the weekdays."

"I'm sorry, I can't make exceptions." Sighing, Roxas stood from the seat and collected his paperwork.

"Then I guess I can't take a job here. Thank you." He shook the man's hand before taking his leave from the diner. Ven looked at Roxas with wide, confused eyes. "Don't worry, Ven. Daddy will find something." Roxas shook his head, laughing at himself. It wasn't as if Ven understood the situation at hand right now.

Roxas tried many other places, but most of them were weekdays and were unwilling to work with his schedule. Roxas was loosing hope. He had to find some place to earn money to support Ven. He didn't really care if he didn't eat dinner for a few nights, but Ven needed his necessities.

He came down to his last option. It's not that he didn't want to ask Namine for help or not like her, but he has asked her for so much in so little time. He didn't want to seem dependent. Pulling into a gas station, he set the car in park and called her number that she gave him the other day.

"Hello?" Her light voice said through the speakers. He cringed, remembering the night two days before. Why did she run off in the first place? He knew he was out of line but—"Hello?"

"Oh!" He was such an idiot. "Namine, it's Roxas."

"Hello, Roxas!" She said in an upbeat manner. "Why are you calling me in midday?"

"Do you think you can get me a job to work with my schedule with Ven?" Roxas asked hopefully. He really had no where else to turn, and he almost knew Namine could work something out for him.

"Of course!" He heard some papers flipping in the background. "Do you think you could stop by now and fill out some paper work?"

"I'll be there in a jiffy." He told her with a smile on his face.

* * *

The place where Namine worked seemed far too upscale for him. He knew she was a painter, but not one that worked in a high class building! The way she made it seem was that she worked in a storehouse or something. He stood in the lobby like he and Namine agreed and almost as soon as he got there, Namine arrived. She walked out of an elevator dressed in a pair of jeans and a low V-neck white shirt. Her blond hair was let loose around her neck and some red paint was smeared on her right cheek. Namine's eyes lit up at the sight of Ven, and Ven did the same thing.

"Hey Ven." She told him, reaching out. Roxas handed him to her as he sighed; the extra weight being lifted off of him was a relief.

"Hey, Nam." She blushed when he spoke those words, but Roxas just smiled at her.

"Hi. We can just go upstairs and fill out the paperwork, yeah?" Roxas extended her hand, telling her to lead the way and the trio filled into an elevator. She pressed the top floor button, and as Roxas has always seen in movies, that was someone of high class who worked up there.

They reached the floor that Namine's boss was on. It was a tall, blond hair man that was sitting behind a desk. His boots were propped up on the desk and a cigarette was in his mouth. He had a gruff look to him and his eyes gazed over Namine and then to Roxas.

"Uncle Cid." Namine said happily. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Namine!" He laughed whole heartedly. "Who is this young man?"

"Cid, this is Roxas. I was hoping that he could have a job here." Cid stood from his spot behind the desk and put the cigarette into the ash tray before walking over to Roxas. He placed his hands onto Roxas's shoulders and studied him fully.

"Hello, sir." Roxas stuttered nervously under Cid's stare. Cid laughed in his face.

"Can you paint, boy?" He asked with his accent.

"Um, walls?" He said, but it came out more like a question. Namine giggled in the background, as did Ven.

"Well—I see you have a kid on your hands." Cid paced in the room.

"Hayner can babysit, Cid!" Roxas shot his head over to Namine. He didn't fancy the fact of other people watching his son. He wasn't even comfortable with Xion watching him, and Ven was her son!

"That's right." Cid said, rubbing his chin.

Namine glanced over to Roxas with caring eyes. "Don't worry. Hayner is my cousin, and Cid's son. He is great with kids."

The idea didn't fall well with Roxas but he agreed anyway. Cid shouted. "Great! You start Wednesday." Cid went back to his previous position at his desk. "Now get out."

Namine laughed and pushed a bewildered Roxas out into the hallway outside the office. She set Ven down and held his hand while the trio stood in the hall. They stood in silence when Roxas decided to bring up the question.

"Why did you leave the other night?" Roxas asked her, a blush spread across her face as he did so.

"I had some stuff to do." She quickly said, stuttering.

"Oh really? Oh really now, Namine?" Roxas said, leaning close to her face. "What were those things? Were they bad things?" He was slipping back into his old demeanor from high school.

"What do you mean 'bad things'?" Namine said, stepping back blushing.

"You know what I mean." Namine obviously had never seen this side of Roxas. This was the old Roxas; the playboy Roxas. Pushing the elevator button behind them, she picks up Ven, much to Roxas's confusion. When the doors up, she pushes Roxas forcefully into the elevator and then gently places Ven in his arms.

"G-Go Home. H-Home n-now." She stutters, blushing furiously. The doors closed as Roxas's face became full of confusion.

"Ven?" He looks towards the small blond child in his arms. "I think I just said something wrong."

* * *

I FINISHED! It's short, but I can't wait to read the next chapter!

-Startscribbling12


	6. Chapter 6

**Apathetical:** So so so sorry for taking FOREVER to get this chapter out, and then having it shorter then usual. My computer decided to catch a virus and force me to reformat it, Funnn. Hope you like the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes…  
OH!!  
And GO CHECK OUT GROUP B'S NEW STORY, 'A Love That Will Last' another RoxasxNamine if you like this one your SURE to like that one :)

Chapter Six

It was the day after Easter and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, which all things considered was rather odd. At eight in the morning one would expect a toddler to be running around the apartment attempting to escape the attempts of his father to dress him. Instead that said toddler was curled up on his side one small hand clutching a teddy bear, sound asleep.

The clock ticked closer to the nine

8:45…

8:50…

9:00…

Roxas had an hour till work…

9:30…

10:00…

Roxas was officially late for work. His first day of work in fact, and with no sign of waking up soon the silence continued.

10:15…

Ven rolled onto his side; with a sound crack he smashed his head against the bars of the cradle enticing a cry from the small boy. Eyes welling up with tears Ven sat up, and began to cry, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Roxas groaned, debating with himself for a split second. He rolled out of bed, careful not to step on the toys now littering the floor. He glanced around, before stumbling over to Ven, lifting the now trembling toddler out of bed.

"What's wrong? Did you hit your head again?" They were more rhetorical questions than anything; Ven had been waking up screaming for the past week and a half. In short, Ven was the perfect alarm clock.

Mumbling about children waking up too early, Roxas carried Ven into the living room and sat him among his toys. A stream of sunshine filtered in though an open section on the curtains, more than a little unusual for seven in the morning. Feeling more than a little anxious and slightly uncertain, Roxas glanced at the clock.

10:20

Roxas was late for work.

Time stood still for a moment as he took in the time and decided the best course of action. There was no time to call in a babysitter of course (Roxas conveniently forgot he had no babysitter anyway) so he'd have to bring Ven to work. Hayner had offered to watch him, and much as Roxas was uncertain about it, he really didn't have a choice. If he called in now, maybe they'd be a little lenient? Roxas prayed to whatever God was feeling to be generous today; that he wouldn't lose his job.

He gathered Ven up and jogged into the kitchen, slipping the tyke in the highchair as he turned around furiously, looking though cabinets while mentally hitting himself. He had forgotten to grab groceries last night; therefore, there was nothing to make breakfast with. Roxas continued to look through the cupboards hoping desperately that maybe food would magically appear; no such luck.

Grumbling about food and deciding he needed a pad of paper to write such errands down on, Roxas picked Ven up. They'd get something on the way, for now Ven needed to be dressed.

Dressing Ven proved to be more of a challenge than Roxas had first thought. First the toddler wouldn't stop moving long enough to slip a pair of pants on. Next there were no clean shirts in the drawers, so Roxas had to hunt around the house for one, when he finally found one Ven dumped orange juice on it.

Finally after all that, Ven was dressed and ready to go. Roxas grabbed the keys and was out of the building before he realized, he was still in pajamas. Trudging back up the stairs Roxas half debated about calling in sick. But he needed the money, and Ven could use a change of scenery, so he contented himself with his grumblings.

11:00

An hour late for work

Roxas pulled into the parking lot, Ven soundly sleeping in the back seat. Thankful he hadn't gotten lost, Roxas scooped Ven up. Careful not to wake the child, Roxas made his way inside the building. Shaking his head at the splendor he attempted to remember what floor he was supposed to go to. Was it the fifth? No, maybe the sixth? He settled on trying the seventh. That seemed right…

When the doors opened Roxas stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief, the right floor. Cid barley glanced at him when Roxas tried to apologize for being late, instead pointing towards the back room.

Wearily Roxas stepped into the back room, which wasn't what he was expecting at all. A battered coffee table stood in the center of the room, covered with paint droplets, empty coffee mugs and a half eaten pizza. The sofa slightly reminded him of Axel's old one, meaning the one he had before the 'accidental' fire. The rest of the room was dominated by a huge row of counters covered with all sorts of random objects. A coffee pot, a child's toy boat, several paint brushes and a can of white paint. Hayner, whom Roxas had been introduced to before, lounged on the sofa, completing a crossword puzzle. Like his father, he barley glanced when Roxas walked into the room.

"Four letter word for natural disaster used as an element in ancient chemistry." Hayner's voice was light, speaking loud enough for Roxas to hear properly, but quiet enough not to wake Ven.

"Fire" Roxas replied briefly thinking of a certain red haired firebug, who'd see this entire room as a candle, heck this entire building.

Hayner smiled and scribbled the word down before tossing the puzzle on the battered coffee table.

"Today's a pretty lazy day, we have a house down south latter today that needs a fresh coat of primer before we can start on the painting. You and Pence will take care of that later. I'll look after this little one." Hayner's smile was bright when he looked at Ven, lifting him into his arms he sat up straight letting the toddler readjust his sleeping position.

Any doubts Roxas had with leaving Ven with Hayner were gone in an instance. Hayner seemed to really like kids; as long as Ven liked him Roxas wouldn't mind Hayner babysitting what so ever.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful; Roxas did knock over a paint can enticing a laugh from Cid. Pence seemed like a nice enough fellow, a little liberal with a paintbrush, but the walls got done nice enough to pass. Hayner had warned him that not all days were like this, normally they were strained to fit thirty hours of work into six and everything was hustle and bustle.

He hadn't seen Namine all day though, and was just attempting to gather enough courage to ask were she was when Cid walked though the door with a batch of fresh canvases in his hands.

"Roxas, head through that door," Cid pointed over to a white door trimmed in blue, one Roxas hadn't noticed until now "And hand Namine these. Tell her she's got half an hour then I'm kicking her home."

Roxas nodded his head, trying to contain his excitement at seeing Namine. Mentally he chided himself, 'What are you? Six?'. Turning he slipped into the room, careful not to disturb anything or anyone inside.

Windows lined one wall, letting sunlight pour into the small room. Painted a vibrant blue, and covered with paintings of all kinds, from large artwork to a child's small drawing. If it was at one point created, Roxas had no doubt it had been through Namine's workshop. Namine herself sat in the center of the room, an easel in front of her and a paintbrush in one hand. Her hair was tied up out of her face, a few strands painted with different colors.

Roxas stepped forward, opening his mouth to explain his presence.

"Put them over there." Namine looked up and smiled. "How was the first day?"

Muttering about people that knew what was happening before it happened he set the canvases down.

"Fine, Ven seems to like Hayner. Everyone seems nice enough." Roxas couldn't seem to shake the feeling that everyone was watching him, but then again, he was the newbie.

Namine smiled and turned back to painting, carefully dabbing a pit of blue there, a swatch of yellow here before leaning back to admire her masterpiece.

Taking this as a chance to apologize for yesterday, Roxas sat a hand on her shoulder.

"Namine…"

Roxas tried to begin, but instead of allowing him to complete his sentence, his cell phone began to ring. Hastily opening it and jamming it against his ear Roxas growled into the phone.

"This had better be one good reason to call."

A laugh on the other end of the phone made Roxas want to slam his head against the wall in exasperation. Axel. Of all people to call at the worst time, it had to be Axel.

"Nice to talk to you too buddy, old pal." Axel's playful voice filtered in though the phone.

"Get to it Axel, I have something important I need to take care of."

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist. The organization's meeting up in the usual place. Xemnas orders you to show up."

Roxas nearly grounded in frustration before mumbling a half-heartened apology. He did have a toddler to look after. Hanging up the phone before Axel could argue further, Roxas looked around for Namine. Feeling the pressing need to apologize for his actions the other day. Something he said, or did had obviously unnerved the poor blond.

Namine was no were to be seen, Hayner was leaning against the door way a smiling Ven in his arms.

"Time to head home, were done for the day."

**Apathetical:** So let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: "We do now own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry this chapter took awhile to be posted, things kept piling up for me."

Saving Gravity Chapter 7

Namine kept dozing in and out of sleep, a paintbrush slipping right through her slim fingers. She jolted though when she heard her uncle's roaring voice, "Namine! It's the weekend! Why don't you go home and rest?" Uncle Cid, just as brash as ever.

She looked over at the doorframe, finding his stern posture, "I'm sorry, Uncle. But I can't go home and rest. I need to finish this painting." She quickly recovered her paintbrush from the floor, dipping the tip inside a bucket of blue paint before sliding the color across the canvas.

Cid shook his head with worry, looking over to the side as he saw a female with blue hair come in. He quickly walked over to her, muttering under his breath, "Aqua, you go talk to her!" He entered the security of his office, slamming the door behind him.

The woman was stunned only for a moment before she realized whom he was referring to. She giggled lightly with a small smile, heading inside Namine's personal art room. She spotted the girl, studying the delicate flow of her hand, as she remained unaware of her presence. She could see the surreal image of shooting stars across the canvas, becoming amazed over her talent.

She gave a soft cough, catching the young artist's attention, "Namine, what are you doing here? It's the weekend! Shouldn't you be home?"

The blonde shook her head hesitantly, "It's fine. Not like I have anything to do over the weekend."

The older female walked across the dusty floorboard, avoiding the cans of paint as she stubbornly placed her hands on her hips, "This doesn't have anything to do with you avoiding Roxas? Is there?"

The girl halted her strokes, freezing only momentarily before returning to her job. Aqua chuckled from the action, "I should've known." She brushed her hands off her feminine hips, giving a look of disappointment, "What's wrong? I thought things were going great between you two?"

That's when Namine suddenly whipped around, "It's not what you think!" The girl stubbornly announced, cringing from the implication her cousin's wife was trying to make, "I'm only the girl next door who's doing her deeds as a nice neighbor...nothing else." She could hear Aqua sigh next to her, "I'm not ready for a relationship, Aqua." She continued softly, frowning from her own words.

The blue-haired female could only groan with dissatisfaction, "Oh Namine..." She quickly glared at the girl, "This guy is obviously head over heels for you, and you don't even know it!"

"I don't think so...he's nothing but a flirt..." The artist tried to get back to her painting, but was blocked by a sudden hand on her arm.

"Come on, Namine! The guy is divorced!" Aqua exclaimed heatedly, "Just give him a chance! I'm sure he's just a little out of practice when it comes to asking a girl out. After all, he was married for awhile." She hoped her words were getting through, "Please..._**please**_...go out with him or something. I'm begging you! I don't care where! Just somewhere!" She really was pleading; she was tired of seeing Namine alone, as she continued to mope by herself inside that little apartment she actually calls a home.

Namine bit down on her bottom lip nervously, before finally deciding to give in, "Okay...I'll see what I can do."

Aqua gave a sigh of relief, "_**Thank**_ you. Now...get your butt off that chair and see that handsome father from next door!" She gave an encouraging wink, pushing the blonde of the chair as she already started to drag her towards the exit of the building.

No matter how much Namine protested, she couldn't help but to blush from the thought of seeing Roxas's face. She tried to calm her beating heart, not wanting to get too excited over something she feared was doomed to work.

* * *

Roxas cussed under his breath as he tried to knit the doll that Namine had given to Ventus, finding his son to have ripped the arm right off while playing with it. He looked over at the infant as he tried to calm his whimpering down to a minimum. He was placed to stay with his father over the weekend, considering his mother had special guests coming over to the house from her job, and couldn't handle the responsibility with having her son over. Roxas of course tried to argue with her from her reasons, but decided to leave it be, as he didn't mind. He loved being with his son, despite having the divorce from a woman who didn't want him in the first place. Still, even though Xion had her flaws, he had to admit there was a moment in time that he did consider her to be the love of his life.

But now, that was all over and buried as nothing more than a painful memory in the history of his life.

Roxas poked the needle through the cotton, letting out a yelp as he once again stung himself with the pin. He quickly sucked on his finger, hoping to sooth the pain. He gazed over at his son who patiently waited for him to finish repairing the doll, "Guess I'm not a really good handy man, aren't I, Ventus?" The boy could only sniffle from his father's words, finding his tone to be discomforting.

Just then, both father and son heard a soft knock on their door. Roxas muttered under his breath, "I hope that isn't Saix. I'm really not in a mood to hear another lecture about how I missed this month's pay." He quickly stumbled over to the door, placing the broken doll upon the kitchen counter.

He slowly took off the latch to the lock before opening the door. He lost his train of thoughts as he discovered the person to be his lovely neighbor from next door, "Namine!"

She gave a nervous smile, "Um...hi...can I come in?"

"Uh..." He was left dumbfounded, shaking his head as he tried to compose himself, "Um, yeah! Sure! Come right in." He motioned her inside, closing the door behind her.

He smoothly placed his hands inside his pockets, ignoring the strange look his son was giving him, "So~, what brings you here?" He really wanted to mentally kick himself, _'Damn, why do I sound like such a pervert?'_

She ignored the tone to his voice, along with his question as she noticed the broken doll on the counter, "Oh no! He's broken!" She grabbed hold of the toy, inspecting the damage, "He seems fixable though..." She tried not to sound pitiful, knowing how precious the doll was to her.

"Yeah..." Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Ventus was playing with it and accidentally torn the arm off. I was trying to fix it, but I really suck with these type of things."

"You should've told me." She lightly scolded, giving a light giggle soon afterwards, "I'll fix it later for you, but in the meantime..." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "...Do you and Ventus have anything planned today?"

Roxas gave a bashful blush as he answered, "No, not really. I was expecting to work some extra hours back at the paint workshop, but considering Xion couldn't take Ventus this weekend I decided to stay home to look after him."

She nodded with understanding, taking her attention on Ventus as she decided to lift him up into her arms. He gave a light squeal, chortling softly as he embraced his arms around her neck. He began to take interest in pulling her hair, but Namine pulled the blonde strands away from him as she pulled them back over her right shoulder, "Then, how about we all go out to the park together today? There's a playground there for babies that Ventus could enjoy."

Roxas agreed with excitement, finding her offer to be like a doorway to him, _'This gives me a chance to apologize to her for the way I've been acting!'_ A smile was brought to his face, "Sure! We can go now if you want?"

"Great! I'll get ready next door real quick while you and Ventus do the same." She gently passed the baby back over to his father, giving him a soft kiss on the nose before taking her leave, "I'll meet you guys in the hallway."

"Right." Roxas nodded as he waited for her to close the door. As soon as she did, he gave a soft sight of contentment.

Ventus looked up at his father curiously, trying his best to understand the sudden change in his mood. Roxas gazed down at his son, "Ventus, it's about time your old man starts acting like an adult." The small blond could only hiccup, as he still didn't understand.

* * *

Axel took another swig of his drink as he continued to try and make contact with Roxas, but to his effort, his best friend still refused to respond. He gave a disgruntled sigh, "Damn that Roxas; why doesn't he pick up?"

"Maybe he's still trying to get into that neighbor of his pants." Larxene offered crudely.

They were at their boss's bar, taking the time off after going through meetings after meetings during the long and vigorous week; meetings that Roxas continued to miss.

Axel gave the woman a humorless glare, "Knock it off, Larxene!" He went and took his attention back on his phone, expecting any moment for the screen to light up with a returned message.

"Why don't you try calling him?" Demyx suggested lightly, playing with the brim to his glass.

"Gee, Demyx, if he did, don't you think he would've answered by now?" Larxene answered with a snide tone of frustration, "You idiot..." She muttered lowly, blowing against her fingernails as she painted a new brand of yellow nail polish over them.

Demyx could only sigh from defeat, never having a clever comeback to say. It was at this moment that Axel shouted with enlightenment, "Hey! I got a text back from Roxas! About damn time!"

The other two waited as he read off the message, "I can't hang out right now, I'm busy going to the park with my son and Namine..."

"Namine? Isn't that the girl from the bar who he invited last time?" Larxene asked with some recognition. She soon gave a wicked grin, "I should've known he was trying to get laid."

Axel just stared at the text with bafflement, "So~, he's too busy to hang with us is he?" He gave an amused chuckle, "Guys, I think it's time we performed **Operation Spy on Roxas**."

"Oh no, not this retarded stalking thing again." Larxene complained, sounding annoyed by the idea.

"Yay! We haven't done that in awhile!" Demyx sounded overjoyed by the plan, "Come on, Larxene! It sounds like fun!"

She gave the blond male a hateful snarl, "I'm not falling as low as you, morons! I have better things to do than to spy on a hormonal idiot of the male species try to claim someone of the opposite sex." She examined her nails, taking no interest whatsoever as she began to sand the tips.

"Oh come on, Larxene." Axel tried to reason with the woman, "We might actually get some nice blackmail if we do this~." He wagged his hands around as he tried to convince her with the singsong tone of his voice.

She paused from sanding her nails, letting out a sigh of irritation, "Fine~, if you guys are so _**damn**_ persistent about it, I guess I can tag along."

"Yes!" Both Axel and Demyx shouted with victory.

She gave an angry scowl at them, "But do you mind telling me something, _**genius**_**. **Do you even _**know**_ what park they're in?"

Axel gave a crook smile, "Why, of course, my dear. Roxas does tell me everything after all." He looked over at the text message again, "They're at Twilight Park, obviously." He began to make his way out the door, motioning his hand forward, "Now, let's go!"

* * *

Roxas and Namine sat on a green bench nearby after placing Ventus in the sandbox with some other kids. It wasn't long until they had to get up though, since Ven started to cry inside the box. Namine grabbed hold of him, hushing his cries, settling them down into mild whimpers.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Roxas began to speak, "It's like everywhere we try to put him to play, he cries." He looked around the playground, spotting all the other happy children as they enjoyed themselves.

Namine also scouted around the area, taking notice of a free baby swing across from them, "Maybe this might work." She walked over to the swing, dusting off whatever sand or leaves that were on it as she held Ventus with one arm. After she cleaned the seat, she slowly began to slip Ven inside it. The child looked curious, shifting his weight side to side as he tried to make sense of the contraption. Namine smiled as she instructed at Roxas, "Go to the other side and start pushing him, but very slowly and lightly."

"Okay." He walked over to the other side as Namine went to stand next to him. He took one side as she took the other, blushing as their hands made close contact with each other.

"Now...push." Namine quietly demanded, the pair shoving the swing lightly forward. It wasn't a hard push, just enough to create a small motion so they wouldn't scare Ventus. After a couple of more pushes, the little one-year old began to gurgle with excitement, pulling himself forward as he tried to catch the wind on his face.

"He loves it!" Roxas exclaimed happily, feeling proud as he continued to push his son lightly forward.

Namine couldn't help but to giggle, seeing as Ventus was stretching his arms out to go higher, "I think he wants us to push harder."

"You think that's okay?" The father asked with concern, hoping it wasn't too dangerous to handle.

The artist nodded with approval, "It's fine, as long as it isn't _**too**_ high."

"Got it." Roxas nodded as he began to push slightly harder, causing his son to squeal as his hair began to dash forward and backwards from the momentum. It was at this moment that Roxas gave a pleasant smile, _'Being with Namine like this, makes us feel like we're a happy family of three.'_ He looked over at the oblivious woman as she shifted her position next to Ventus, laughing along with him, _'I have to make sure to apologize to her. I really don't want her to think badly of me...not when I'm slowly falling for her.' _He soon put on a determined expression, _'Well, here it goes...'_

"Um...Namine?"

She perked her head up, focusing her attention on him, "Yes? What is it, Roxas?"

"Namine...I just want to say..._**Oof!**_" Before he could finish, Roxas got the wind knocked right out of him as the swing his son was sitting on came hulling back into his chest. He grabbed his chest with his hands, trying to settle the sore as he coughed heavily from the impact.

"Oh my God! Roxas! Are you okay?" Namine rushed towards him, placing a hand on his chest while the other on his back.

"Yeah...*cough*...I'm fine..." He tried to gather back whatever air was left in him.

Ventus innocently looked back at the two adults, tears filling up his eyes as he began to wail in shame. Roxas tried to reassure the boy though, "No, Ventus! You didn't hurt Daddy! Look! Daddy's fine!" He went over and grabbed the child from the swing, lifting him up before cuddling him close to his chest, "Look, Daddy's fine." He repeated once more, hoping to calm his son down. He brought Ventus's head back so he could see for himself, sniffling loudly as he saw his father was indeed unharmed.

Namine smiled at the two, as she found an ice-cream stand not too far off, "Hey." She grabbed Roxas's attention, "Why don't we get some ice cream? To cool off for a bit."

Roxas nodded, holding his son close, "Yeah, good idea." He looked down at Ventus who could only stare off with interest.

Not too far off into the park, three stooges were hiding in the bushes as they studied the two adults and baby from a distance. Larxene huffed under her breath, finding their hiding spot to be ridiculous, "I'll be crying too if I had a father like Roxas. He's such a klutz."

"Hey, give the guy a break." Axel spoke sympathetically, "He's only trying to win the heart of his fair maiden from next door."

"Oh, please~..." Larxene graveled with disgust.

"Hey, do you guys think we could get in trouble by hiding like this?" Demyx asked with a bit of concern, "I mean, what if a cop shows up and thinks that were spying on the kids like a bunch of pedophiles?"

"Get a grip, Demyx!" The venomous woman spoke heatedly, "Like that could happen!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

All three of them froze from their spots as they slowly turned around and saw the man in blue, holding a black club in his hand, "What are you three doing? You look awfully suspicious."

Larxene and Demyx were left speechless, so Axel was promoted to speak for them, "Well...officer, we can actually explain."

"Try me." The man asked with a severe tone.

Before they could react, Demyx shouted with a fright, "_**RUN!**_" Larxene and him did just that, leaving Axel behind as the police officer handcuffed his wrists.

The redheaded male squeaked as he called out for his companions, "Larxene! Demyx! Get back here!" He couldn't believe them, only spotting dust of smoke from their trail as they took off without him, leaving him with the consequences of another day and life of **Operation Spy on Roxas**.

* * *

Namine and Roxas both got sea-salt ice cream for themselves, deciding to share some with Ventus. The blond father placed the Popsicle by his son's mouth, chuckling lightly as Ven brought the tip over to his mouth, sucking gently as he enjoyed the taste. Namine licked her own ice cream, shuddering from the unusual taste as it brought her taste buds to go haywire.

"What an strange taste." She mused lightly to herself.

Roxas looked over at her, "You never had sea-salt ice cream before?"

She shook her head, "Once, when I was younger, but it's been a long time since I had another one."

Roxas was left in shock, "Wow~." He looked down at Ven, speaking softly, "I always have sea salt ice cream whenever I have the chance. It's one of my favorite desserts since I was..." He chuckled, "Since I was Ven's age."

"You must really love this stuff then." Namine concluded cheerfully, "Thank you for buying me some, Roxas."

The man couldn't help the color of red that erupted over his face, "No problem, Namine! It was my pleasure!" He took the ice cream away from his son for a moment, tasting the cool texture inside his mouth in order to cool his head.

Namine fiddled with the stick inside her hand, her ice cream beginning to melt as bit from the top. There was something bothering her, and it was Aqua's words, but not only that, but of Roxas's own. He acted so differently towards her recently and she really didn't know how to handle the affection he was displaying to her. She didn't want to shut him down, considering her past; it always held her back from committing to another relationship. She soon remembered Roxas's question earlier by the swing before he was interrupted, becoming curious over what he was going to say.

"By the way, Roxas..." She was able to grab his attention, "What was it you were going to say by the swing?"

"Oh!" He seemed to remember, returning the ice cream back over to Ven's eager hands, "I was going to say...how sorry I was..."

"For?" She was interested to know, having no clue on what he was guilty for.

"For...you know...trying to kiss you that night in the bar. For acting like a total jerk by trying to hit on you." He tried to explain with a yelp, "Not that! You know! I'm a guy who hits on girls on occasions!" He gulped as he blushed, feeling embarrassed, "That was the old me back in high-school..." He soon had a sullen expression on his face, one that caused Namine to frown, "I'm just a guy who hasn't grown up yet, you would say. I mean...I got married when I was barely out of high school. So my decisions in life aren't as good as I like to make them. I'm still just a kid when I think about it..." He looked over at his son, "But I have a responsibility towards my son, and I can't end up screwing things up...not when you helped us so much." He took his gaze on hers, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and Ventus, Namine. And, I don't want to lose you just for my own male pride...because...I really have grown fond of you..."

"Roxas..." She was left speechless, finding his short speech to be like a flood of information from his heart. She couldn't help but to smile, feeling relieved that he was able to be honest with himself to her, "Thank you..."

"Huh?" He was dumbfounded.

"I appreciate you being honest with me..." She rubbed some of the unruly blond mane that was plastered all over Ventus's head.

Roxas felt a bit of hope inside his heart, gaining the courage to ask, "Namine, do you think there's a chance of us ever going out?"

She seemed fazed by his question, "You mean like the three of us together like today?"

He shook his head, "No, I mean like a date between you and me."

She had a downcast look on her face, "I don't know about that, Roxas. I think it's better off that we remain friends, as good neighbors."

"Oh..." He felt dejected, "I see..."

She tried to encourage him though, placing a warm and affectionate hand over his, "Please don't make that face...I don't want anything to change between us."

Even though she was trying to comfort him, he still couldn't help the feeling that was aching inside his chest, "I know..." He tried to put a brave face, "Let's forget I asked, okay?"

She nodded with agreement, "Hey...why don't we finish our ice cream and call it a day? Huh?" She looked down at Ventus who had blue food coloring all over his lips, "Even though it would seem like Ven had finished his share." Both adults stared down at the infant and could only laugh as he gazed up at them innocently with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Axel was behind bars, sulking, as it wasn't too long ago that he had called Xigbar to bail him out of hold. The eye-patched man could only howl with laughter as the redhead explained what had happened. Axel looked back at the company he had, feeling a little bit uncomfortable about the strange characters that he was stuck with inside the hold. One looked ready to rape him if the time was needed, while the other gazed at him as if he was a piece of meat to slice.

He grabbed the handlebars and called out, "Hey! Is my bail here already?"

The fat looking officer that sat across the way could only scowl at the tall male, "Pipe down, pretty boy. Your bail will come when it gets here."

Axel glared at the man, freezing from his spot as they both heard the door across the otherside open. He beamed as he saw Xigbar's face, but glowered when he spotted Larxene and Demyx with him.

"You guys..." He growled with distaste, his shoulders beginning to shake as he clenched his fists into tight balls.

Demyx looked apologetic, but Larxene could only snicker with enjoyment. Xigbar looked over at the officer, pointing a finger at Axel, "Yeah, um, I'm here to pick up the dude who's the pedophile." It was at this time that Larxene burst out into laughter, as she couldn't hold it in any longer.

The cop nodded as he walked over and opened the prison door, he took hold of Axel's arm, but the man quickly shoved him away as he stepped out. He walked over to his companions, scowling at the two who had abandoned him.

He spoke with a suppressed snarl, "I'm never doing **Operation Spy on Roxas** with you guys again."

Xigbar gave an amused smirk as Demyx could only give a nervous laugh. Larxene though, she took advantage of the situation, "I guess you were right, Axel." He looked at her as he waited for her to explain, "I guess I did pick up some good blackmail after all."

Both other members cackled heartily, finding their day to be complete as Axel could only curse at his misfortune to the female blonde. Demyx though, could only count it as his own blessing; for once, the joke wasn't on him.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I hoped this chapter was good for everyone to read, I tried to bring some humor to it as you can tell. Well, Happy Father's Day, everyone! I think this chapter was a fitting update for such a day, so wish Roxas a happy father's day as well lol. Next chapter shall be taken over by the other writers, so do leave reviews of how I did on this one. Thank you once again for reading :)."


	8. Chapter 8

**startscribbling12: **Sorry for the long awaited update! It's summer, so there has been a lot going on and I haven't written in a while so I have been trying to get inspired. It's going to be a medium sized chapter. I'm still not feeling it here. Enjoy!

Saving Gravity: Chapter 8

The time that Roxas actually had with Ventus was very little. He had been taking on different hours at work to help pay of his rent. The hours that he had available before just weren't helping to get him the money on time. Of course, Namine had been helping him as much as she could, but it was hard when she also had to work. Ventus was getting very unruly with the absence of his father, though there was nothing Roxas could do about that.

Roxas stood in the kitchen that morning, trying to quickly feed Ventus his breakfast so the two could hit the road. The toddler was not complying with his father's wishes, and was shorting their time at home by the minute. Roxas couldn't just let the boy leave without his breakfast, now could he?

"Ven, come on. Just eat a little and we will go." He pleaded, trying every method in the book to make his son open his mouth; Ventus just wouldn't have it.

"Roxas, we will be late for work." Namine called through his front door. The two had been sharing the morning hours recently. Roxas sighed and scooped up the toddler before wrapping up extra breakfast food and storming out the door.

"Sorry. Ven just won't eat." He sighed, walking at a fast pace for the stairs.

"Did you try the airplane trick?" Namine asked, though she was a few paces behind him.

"Every trick you can think of." Namine shook her head in thought as they exited the building and climbed into the car. Namine helped buckle Ventus in before climbing back in the front seat. She had been taking rides with Roxas since they were on the same shift, just to make things easier for the both of them.

"I hear you are having money problems." Namine mused, looking out the side window. Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"It isn't that big of a deal. I've been working as much as I can, so I'm getting by."

Namine pursed her lips. "But what about Ven? He hasn't been seeing much of you lately."

"I know." Roxas said sadly. "I've been trying my hardest. There is only so much I can do." Roxas stayed silent most of the ride, answering Namine's small questions, or telling Ventus not to chew on the seat belt. It was only a matter of time before they arrived to work and the two adults split up.

Roxas walked Ven all the way back to the room that Hayner was usually in before kissing his son goodbye and making his way to Cid's office.

Work flew by faster than it normally did. He had been working most of the day, starting at eight that morning. He didn't know if he was so tired that it seemed like it was going by fast or it was just that he was working hard. Roxas had been painting walls most of the day, and helping Cid with some paper work for some extra cash. Barely having time for a lunch break, Namine would stop by every so often to make sure he had eaten or that he had taken his break. The poor blond was almost painting the floor, he was so tired.

By the time he was done for the day, the sun had set and Namine and most of his co-workers had left. Hayner had stayed later as usual and Roxas picked Ventus up before driving back to his apartment.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Roxas said, staring into the rearview mirror. "I know I've been busy." Ven said something in response, but the older man didn't understand a word. He just laughed.

In the cup holder in his car, his phone vibrated. Picking it up, Roxas answered with a distant voice. "Yes?"

"Roxas?" An older man said on the other line.

"Axel?"

"Hey! I was thinkin'. You. Me. Party night." He told Roxas over the phone. Sighing, Roxas gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the phone in the other.

"I can't man. I just got off work. And I have no one to watch Ventus. I'm beat, anyway." He yawned into the receiver, silently cheering when he saw his apartment.

"That's all you have been doing lately."

"Saїx's rent is pretty high. I need to get some serious cash if I want a place to live. I'll see what I can do this weekend. Ventus is going to Xion's tomorrow after my shift."

Axel yelled into the phone. "Great! I'll call you tomorrow."

Huffing, Roxas shut the phone and turned off the car before turning around to see Ven.

"Everyone is working your daddy to the bone."

* * *

"Make sure he eats. He has been refusing most of his food lately." Roxas said to Xion before he passed off the child. Ventus looked reluctant to go, making a pouty lip before turning to face his mother.

"I will." She said firmly.

"Goodbye, Ven. Daddy misses you." Roxas waved with a small smile before walking off to get into his car. He was dead tired. His responsible and more willing side said to stay in and sleep the day off, but his need for a social life said go out with Axel.

"I'll just finish painting the kitchen, take a nap, and then go out." He told himself as he drove on home.

As he dipped the roller into the plastic bin that held the paint, he sighed once again. He was falling asleep. At least, that is what it felt like. Roxas was getting dizzy and lightheaded. He told himself that he would finish painting before a nap. And then after that he would get up and leave. He had been working on only three to four hours of sleep a night, and it was really getting to him. Hearing his phone ringing on the table, Roxas turned around to answer it, but he turned so fast that it made him even dizzier.

"Too fast…" He said breathless, and before he knew it, he fell onto the floor, blacking out.

It was a while before Roxas heard anything. Distant voices were calling his name over and over and he had no idea why. He couldn't move. He was too tired for that. More and more banging was heard and he couldn't call out to whoever it was. It was a female and a male's voice, but his hearing was so distant that he couldn't make it out.

The door burst open to reveal Namine and Axel. Axel was rubbing his arm and leg, as he was the one who busted the door down. Namine had a frantic look on her face, and when she spotted Roxas on the floor, it only got worse.

"Oh god! Roxas!" She yelled, running for him on the floor. "Axel! Call the paramedics!" She gently, but frantically, shook Roxas, trying to wake him up. "Oh, Roxas. Wake up please." She could hear Axel explaining the situation on the phone and Namine couldn't get the sick feeling out of her stomach. Roxas's hair was covered in paint and the roller was at his side.

"They will be here in five minutes."

The lights were bright; that was the first thing that registered in his mind. After he got past the fact that the lights were blinding, he heard distant crying. And then it got louder as his hearing got better. Squinting, he opened his eyes to look at his surroundings.

He was in a hospital. There were tubes up his nose and an IV in his arm. The heart monitor was beeping in the background, but it wasn't louder than the crying at his side. He felt a hand in his, and he slowly turned his head to see who.

It was Namine. She gripped his hand and was letting out sobs harder than he could imagine. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Hey…" His voice came out dry and strained. "I'm fine. No need to cry."

Her head flipped up at the sound and her eyes were wide. "Oh Roxas!" She pulled him into a death grip hug, but when she took a good look at him again, she started to cry. "I'm sorry. I can't stop."

"Wait—why? Why are you crying?" Roxas asked frantically, hoping something more worse was not happening.

"It just—" She broke out in sobs again; slowly rubbing her hand with his thumb, he looked at her through his bangs.

"Just tell me, Namine. It's alright." Slowly, her eyes that were filled with tears looked up at him.

"It brings back bad memories." She cried through sobs.

"Of what?" He asked her tenderly, not wanting to hurt her even more.

"My son and husband."

Those words shocked Roxas more than he thought they would. Her son and husband? What did she mean by that? When the words left her mouth, she continued, but more sobbing commenced.

"The last time I was in a hospital, I found out my son and husband were dead." She shook and Roxas forced himself to sit up, no matter how weak and fragile he felt. He pulled her crying form into his arms and stroked her hair, allowing her to sob more and more. He rested his head on hers, allowing her to grip his hospital gown as her cried.

She then pulled herself away and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. You should be resting."

"Namine. I'm fine. Are _you _okay?" He wanted to figure out more, but he didn't want to press on it.

"I am. I'll—I'll tell you about it when I'm not worried sick about you." That caused him to crack a smile.

"You were worried about me?" His statement caused the smaller blond to blush and she sighed, shaking it away.

"Of course. You passed out from exhaustion!"

"I did?"

She nodded firmly before taking his hand again. "Roxas, don't work yourself so hard. If you need financial help, I will help you."

"I don't want to have to ask you for money."

Namine glared, but not because she was angry with him. "And what if this happens again? What if Ven was in the tub or something! Do you understand the risks of your health then, Roxas?"

He stayed silent, staring at the bed sheets.

"I don't want to lose you." She smiled slightly as Roxas picked up his head to look at her. She stood, pushing him into the bed and forcing him to lie down. "Now, get some rest. I'll let the doctor know you're awake, and—I'll calm down the spastic Axel in the hall."

"Axel is here?"

"Yeah. You can see him when you're better. I know the fool will only keep you awake." She giggled. "I'll clean up your place and maybe finish up a few things." She winked at him with a smile before walking out to get the doctor.

* * *

So yeah. I don't know if this was good, but I couldn't figure out how to write the chapter.

Oh well.


End file.
